


24 Floors

by planetary_no



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 24 Floors, ?????, How do I tag?, M/M, Oneshot, The Maine - Freeform, death at the end, sorry for the spoiler but, these are all background characters btw dont get too excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetary_no/pseuds/planetary_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Frank's pov, just read it, I promise it's good. No smut, not even any dialogue but tbh its great.</p><p>Title credit goes to The Maine</p><p>I seriously recommend listening to 24 Floors by them while reading this it makes more sense towards the end thank</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Floors

The lobby of the apartment complex only had one room; it belonged to the owner of this shit hole. He had this weird goatee and a pony tail. To be honest, he scared me a little. Every month, I was late on paying rent, and he would always show up and knock on my door. If I didn’t open it within about a minute, he would just come in. One time, I had been on the couch in my underwear, and he had just barged in.

I only know one person on the second floor. Her name is Mrs. Jackson. I only know her because she fell down the stairs as I was walking up them, and I called the ambulance. I helped her talk to the owner of the apartments about getting a room on the ground floor, so she wouldn’t have to take the stairs when the elevator was broken, but he just laughed in my face.

The third floor was home to a Hispanic family that rented four rooms. They took up almost the entire floor. There was the mom, Esperanza, her husband Alberto, and like eight kids and Alberto’s mother. I’ve only spoken to Alberto, because I don’t think any of the others speak English. Sometimes, on quiet nights, you can hear Esperanza yelling something at someone in Spanish. Sometimes the kids leave the complex with red hand prints on their cheeks.

On the fourth floor, I don’t know anyone. I’ve only stopped there once, and the entire floor smells of pot smoke.

Jenny lives on the fifth floor. She’s this cute little kid that ran away from home. Every once in a while, everyone chips in a little bit to pay for her rent. She’s only in middle school, and she’s already working three other part-time jobs. I’m the one that makes sure that she has food every week; she’s already too skinny as is.

Gee is on the sixth floor; he’s my boyfriend. It’s a hell of a hike to his room when the lift is out, but it’s worth it. His floor is all the artists in the building; it usually smells like paints there. The walls are full of murals and graffiti style art. In my opinion, it’s the coolest looking level in this place.

Gee’s little brother Mikey lives right above him on the seventh floor. They were going to live together, but Mikey wanted to bring girls home, and let’s just say that Gee doesn’t always remember to wear pants all the time.

The 8th and 9th floors still have water damage from the pipe burst on 9 that happened five years ago; no one lives there anymore.

Floor ten is the meth addicts. Honestly, I think you can get seriously fucked up if you spend too long on their floor, even in the stairwell. My old friend Gabe lives there, but I haven’t talked to him since he got hooked on dope. I heard that he tried to rob his mom’s house for money for dope. Pretty much everyone avoids floor ten.

The twelfth floor is the lounge area. We all put our money together to buy a single pool table and a bottle cooler, and every Friday night, we hang out there. Because it’s right in the middle, it’s pretty nice. That’s how I met Gee.

We don’t “technically” have a thirteenth floor, not since the guy died and everyone freaked out. So we just call it the fourteenth, but I guess that that makes our building only 23 floors. Only Tyler has the guts to live on floor fourteen, so he has it all to himself. Over Esperanza’s shouts, you can sometimes hear a piano being played, coming from Tyler’s room.

Fifteen has a cute college couple. Emily and Hayden, I think. I’ve only seen them once; they were sucking face at a Friday party on 12.

An older couple live on the sixteenth floor. They’re always arguing, but they still love each other. One day, they commented on Gee and I’s relationship, saying that we reminded them of themselves 30 years ago. I’m still not sure if that’s a good thing or not.

The only person that lives on the seventeenth floor is a really big tattooed guy that everyone thinks broke out of prison. He scares me, and I try to get past his floor as quick as possible.

Pete lives on the eighteenth floor. He’s a drug dealer, and he’s very open about this fact. He spends a lot of time on floor ten with the meth heads, hooking them up. Sometimes, when Joe is busy, I get weed from him, but nothing stronger. Gee doesn’t like it.

On the floor above Pete is me, Frank. It’s a pain in the ass trying to get groceries up here every week, so I usually just leave them at Gee’s. As long as I buy him coffee and occasionally paints, he doesn’t mind. Sometimes it gets lonely up here, but it’s not so bad. I’ve got a great view.

Twenty and twenty-one stay open for weekend/temporary rentals, but I don’t think they’ve ever been used. I don’t mind, because I don’t have people clomping around above my head as I’m trying to sleep. The walls here are super thin.

Twenty-three is a girl that’s even more of a hermit than Gee is. She’s got this super long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes; she’s stunning, really, but she only leaves her room about three times a week, for food and her grad school classes.

Twenty-four, the pent house, is a single room. It belongs to Patrick; he’s a singer. He invited me up to his studio once when I asked about it, and he even let me play one of the guitars. He’s really cool, and he’s got a hell of a voice. He has a crush on drug-dealer-Pete, but he’s way too shy to say anything. Pete’s pretty intimidating, and Patrick is just a little guy.

I think of all the people in this building as I lean over the railing on the roof. I’ve been coming up here for years now. I’ve always wanted to jump, just to see how exhilarating these 24 floors really could be. How fast would they got by? Would anyone happen to look out their window as I flew by? Jenny? Mikey? I wonder if it would be like flying.

24 floors. Surely, with gravity and all, it would take less than 24 seconds.

I’m curious again. It must be like flying.

Before I realize it, my jacket is on the ground, along with my shoes. I’m standing on the railing, barely keeping my balance.

24 floors.

What would everyone think? Would they have to scrape my body off of the sidewalk? Would floor nineteen become the new thirteen?

I look up at the stars. Entire galaxies stretch above me, but I can’t bring myself to care. I look down, at the cars running by on the street, 24 floors away. This is all there is.

My eyes are closed now. Gee’s face flashes through my mind. The wind ruffles my clothes around my frame, pushing me closer to the edge and Gee out of my head.

Flying.

24 floors.

I let go of the railing and spread my arms. The wind whips past my face, my eyes are still closed. I pry them open and look at the building beside me. I must be passing my floor by now.

Everything goes black. I’m cold now; I wish I had kept my jacket on. I can’t tell if my eyes are open or not anymore.

It doesn’t matter though.

24 floors.

I flew.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's it??????
> 
> Questions and comments are welcome, along with kudos
> 
> also pls check out my other stories if youd like??? I took time away from Addict with a Pen for this oops??????


End file.
